Eternal Flame
by Kasumi S
Summary: 1x2 sap. Shounen Ai and a lot of sugary sweetness.


1+2 songfic. Song is called "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles. Shounen Ai and sappy. Don't like, don't read. Now, may I present,  
  
Eternal Flame  
  
***  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?  
***  
  
"Hi, Heero!" Duo Maxwell's enthusiastic greeting to his roommate, Heero Yuy, as he entered their room was answered with a grunt.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, answer me with," here Duo grunted. "Why don't you talk? Talk!" Duo waved his arms around to empathize his words. When Heero didn't respond, he sighed. 'Wonderful. I come back from a week-long mission, a boring one, I might add. No killing whatsoever. No action. Nothing to do for an entire week. And he's on that laptop again. What the hell is so interesting about that thing anyway? Stupid piece of metal junk.' Duo muttered under his breath, "Damned laptop. Probably took away his brain. Heh heh. Invasion of the Brain-Snatchers."  
  
Duo dropped his pack next to his bed and rummaging in his dresser, found some clean clothes. "Hey Heero, do you mind if I take a shower? I'm probably gonna use up all the hot water."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay!" Duo stepped into the adjoining bathroom, undressed, unbraided his hair, and stepped into the shower. He sighed contentedly as the hot water swept over him. He always did love showers. He squirted about a third of the shampoo bottle into his hand and lathered his hair with the sweet herbal suds. He also loved clean hair. One of the best things in the world, that was. Especially since his meter long hair got oily so easily. He normally washed it at least every other day, but because of the mission, his hair was dirty, greasy, and limp. 'Eww,' he thought. Hygiene was important to people with hair down past their butts. He rinsed his hair and then squirted and lathered conditioner into his hair. Conditioner... he was grateful to whoever invented it. otherwise, his yard of hair would be one big knot. He rinsed again and turned off the water, which was getting gradually cooler, after scrubbing away a week's worth of dirt and grime.  
  
He stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and rummaged around for his blowdryer. "Now where did I put it? Oh! Here it is!" He exclaimed as he pulled it out of the cabinet under the sink. He wiped away fog from the mirror.  
  
He put the blowdryer on 'High' and brushed out most of the tangles as the moisture was blown away. When most of his hair was dry, he turned off the blowdryer. Then he pulled on black boxers, black pajama pants and a loose white T-shirt. All his black shirts were dirty. He left his towel on the floor; he knew Heero would pick it up later, found his hairtie and left the bathroom.  
  
Duo smiled at the cool air that hit him once he stepped out to his room and frowned when he saw Heero still typing and staring intently at the laptop screen.  
  
"Hey Heero! Get off that thing! Let's go and get you a social life!"  
  
Heero was silent.  
  
"Eh, baka yaro..." Duo said to himself, though out loud. He collapsed on his bed and laying on his back, waved his legs around in the air.   
  
'Stupid idiot. Doesn't see anything beyond the computer screen. Doesn't even see... how much I'm in love with him... Not that I've given many hints, but still... My heart carries a light for him... a fire if you will... and I need to know... do I give up or do I hold on? Oh yeah, is he even gay? And another thing. I'm talking to myself.' He sighed and let his legs drop. He then proceeded to try to get to sleep. It didn't work. 'Stupid Heero, making me lose my beauty sleep.'  
  
Duo then had a sudden impulse. A crazy, idiotic impulse. But hen, Duo was always one to act on impulse. He sat up and said, "Hey Heero! Heero Yuy! Heeeelloooo!! I wanna talk to you! Yeah, that's it, turn around... yeah! Okay! I have succeeded in gaining your attention! You are human after all! The laptop hasn't taken your brain!"  
  
Heero blinked twice with a blank look on his face and said the most he'd said to Duo all week. "Are you done now? Can I go back to my work?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I'm not done. Come here." He patted the bed, indicating that Heero should come sit next to him. When Heero didn't move, he got up and dragged Heero by the wrist to the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Heero sat next to him.   
  
"Now, I want you to close your eyes." Heero glanced suspiciously at Duo and obligingly closed his eyes, though he was tense, as if he would shoot up immediately if a bird so much as chirped outside. "Give me your hand." Heero didn't move. Duo took his hand anyway. He put Heero's hand to his chest. Heero's eyes flew open and he tried to move, but Duo's grip was firm. There was silence as Heero relaxed a tiny bit. Duo's heart was going faster though. "Do you understand, Heero? What I'm saying?" Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock and he nodded slowly. "... Do you feel the same way?" Duo asked tentatively. Heero didn't respond. Duo took the initiative and did an impulsive thing. Again.  
  
Duo pressed his lips to Heero's. Heero tensed automatically and tried to pull away, but Duo was insistent. Heero's arms snaked around Duo's slim waist and pulled him closer. They broke apart when their breath ran out.   
  
Heero gazed at Duo. Duo's face was slightly pink, and his cobalt eyes were clouded with desire. His long, loose hair was draped over one shoulder. At that moment, though Heero had admired Duo many times before, he thought Duo was beautiful, more than ever. Heero kissed Duo again.   
  
At that moment, the light in the Duo's heart burst into an eternal flame.  
  
  
*End* Well, I'm done... I like it! Well, review and I shall love you forever.  
Misty Shinigami  
  
  



End file.
